Homophobic Waiter
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Si Steve hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba de la velada hubiera abierto la puerta del lujoso automóvil y hubiera saltado de este mientras aún estaba en movimiento, después hubiera echado a correr como si el mismo demonio le persiguiera, créeme. One-Shot Stony, primer intento de algo así. Muy OoC a mi parecer, pero por favor, una oportunidad. M por hard, un lenguaje algo cuidado.
**N/A**

 **Esto es un One-shot intento de Stony para mi amada Ichigo, que yo se que le fascina. Me ha quedado raro, pero estoy satisfecha, espero que a ustedes también les guste pero sobre todo a la que prácticamente es dueña de esto: Ichigo, preciosa, así te demuestro yo mi amor, perdona la tardanza.**

 **Advertencias:** **Joder, que son varias.**

 **1- Prácticamente me he dedicado a ignorar todo lo que el mundo Marvel es en realidad, quisiera que al leer hagan lo mismo.  
** **2- Ha quedado bastante OoC, espero que no demasiado, ustedes dirán.  
3- Esto está en M porque contiene hard, o sea sexo, si no te gusta el hard o eres como el mesero ¿Qué haces aquí? Arriba hay una flechita para salir de aquí.  
4- Tiene una manera de narración algo... extraña y experimental, espero les guste eso que es prácticamente lo que ha dado vida a esta historia, quisiera opiniones.  
5- Quería salirme un poco de las escenas de sexo normal, espero no haberla cagado demasiado o haberlo dejado muy rarito o muy común, opiniones de nuevo.  
6- Primer One-shot y primer Stony, prepárense para algo no de una experta en esta rama.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**

* * *

Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark llevaban ya un año saliendo, la manera en la que se había dado su relación fue un tanto extraña. Tras meses de creciente tensión sexual y un porcentaje algo alto de alcohol en la sangre de Tony este simplemente se había abalanzado sobre el Capitán, quien por cierto puso un poco de resistencia al principio, pero una vez que tuvo el cuerpo del millonario presionándose contra él mientras sus labios reclamaban los propios en un fogoso beso no dio ni una palabra de negación más, puedo asegurarle al lector que tuvieron una buena noche. Pero como es de esperar a la mañana siguiente el _siempre recto_ y bien portado Steve molestó a Tony con que lo que habían hecho estaba mal pues Tony tenía a Pepper, que la había engañado y de más, aunque tanta palabrería del de traje azul no importaba mucho pues se dieron otros _encuentros casuales_ entre estos dos héroes.

Hasta que cierto día Steve decidió ponerle un alto a Tony, habló con él y le aclaró que como buen anciano que era no buscaba encuentros de sexo rápido, presionó a Stark dejándolo sin sesiones de sexo y viéndolo reprobatoriamente cuando nadie más estaba alrededor. Aunque fue cuando cansado de la conducta de Tony, Steve comenzó a andar más cerca de Natasha que el hombre de hierro se armó de valor y habló con Pots, aclarando que sus sentimientos habían cambiado sin que se diera cuenta, y que ahora era otro ser de cabellos rubios quien lo traía de cabeza. Para alivio del playboy Pepper también se estaba fijando en otra persona, así que esos dos acabaron en paz y como buenos amigos. Una noche más tarde Tony rogó a Steve que formalizaran lo suyo y que por favor se alejara de cierta pelirroja, aunque luego se revelaría que esa pelirroja en realidad andaba tras alguien más y que Steve sólo era su cómplice.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, ya que como se mencionó anteriormente justo esta noche se cumple un año de su relación y al CEO se le ocurrió que podían festejar en un caro restaurante que está debajo de un hotel, muy conveniente por supuesto. Entonces, en una limusina costeada con los inacabables fondos Stark van Anthony y Steve, ambos muy bien trajeados, el primero lleva una sonrisa de conquistador en los labios mientras que el segundo va algo incómodo por todos los lujos innecesarios. El rubio volvió a intentar expresar su punto de vista - Tony - llamó en voz no muy alta - En serio te lo agradezco pero... ese restaurante es un " _poco"_ caro ¿no es así? -.

El heredero Stark se encogió de hombros con su acostumbrada sonrisa - Hay más caros -. El rubio suspiró resignado. - Además quería que fuera especial, después de todo el tener al Capitán Perfecto como novio por todo un año es algo que festejar -. Steve sonrió, a pesar de todo lo amaba.

\- Cierra la boca Tony - Pidió el más alto con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos dientes. Pero la "plática" no murió allí, sin producir mayor sonido el moreno articuló con los labios un perfecto "Oblígame" que hizo que automáticamente Steve frunciera el ceño, sabía lo que Tony pretendía y mentiría si dijera que no estaba esperando que lo lograra - No inicies con tus cosas infantiles Stark - El capitán miraba al frente como si el otro extremo de la limusina fuera lo más interesante del mundo para no hacer contacto con los ojos oscuros del contrario.

\- No soy infantil, pero si quieres que me quede callado ya sabes como conseguirlo - Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios Tony estiró la mano hasta tomar la corbata que llevaba el mayor y jalarla hacia sí. Si dijera al lector que el Capitán América se resistió estaría mintiendo, pero digamos que fue por la sorpresa que Rogers se dejó jalar hasta quedar a la altura perfecta para que Tony iniciara uno de esos besos que lo enloquecían, uno de esos que iniciaban a un ritmo lento pero que sólo tardaba un par de segundos en volverse un beso más apasionado donde la lengua tenía una gran importancia. Cuando nuestros dos héroes se separaron el rubio estaba algo atontado y el moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa auto suficiente. - Te prometo que ya no diré ni una palabra -.

Steve, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió también - No prometas imposibles Stark - Ante esto, el moreno sólo rió. Pero esto era únicamente el inicio, porque si Steve hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba de la velada hubiera abierto la puerta del lujoso automóvil y hubiera saltado de este mientras aún estaba en movimiento, y después hubiera echado a correr como si el mismo demonio le persiguiera, créeme.

Pero por ahora limitémonos a dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo dejando un poco de lado los arrumacos que le siguieron a esa escenita ¿Qué te parece mi querido lector si vamos justo al momento en el que nuestros protagonistas bajaron del auto? Sí, ese es un buen momento para retomar la historia, porque una limo estacionándose frente al ostentoso restaurante no era nada extraño para el portero, pero vaya si se sorprendió al ver bajar a Tony Stark a lado de Steve Rogers, dos vengadores, dos hombres, ninguna mujer de por medio, ningún otro miembro del equipo que salvó/destruyó New York. Guardando la compostura que su trabajo requería abrio la puerta para los dos hombres y quién los esperaba adentro tuvo una reacción diferente.

Tony se dio cuenta nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada del restaurante, así que cuando se acercaron a que les asignaran la mesa que Tony había reservado, lo hizo lo más cerca de Steve que pudo, y un sorprendido mesero contuvo su mueca de desagrado, Steve por su parte, se limito a sonreír tenuemente y ver al mesero con ganas de disculparse, el mesero era claramente y sin duda, homófobo. - ¿Tiene alguna reservación señor? - Preguntó el mesero más por protocolo que por necesidad, claro que sabía quienes eran ambos hombres.

Y en ese momento Tony le mostró al mesero una de sus sonrisas características -Si, a nombre de Anthony Stark, por favor - Y mientras dijo eso sujetó al Capitán por el brazo para dejar bien en claro que venían _juntos_. Te pediré lector que guardes unos segundos de silencio porque el mesero homofóbico murió de un ataque de indignación... o eso hubiera preferido, porque ahora le tocaría atenderlos toda la noche dado que el restaurante estaba lleno y no podría pedir apoyo a otro de sus compañeros más inmorales, o como tu y yo les llamaríamos, de mente abierta.

Tú, Steve y yo sabemos que una de las características más sobresalientes del "hombre de hierro" es su gusto por molestar a todo ser viviente que se le ponga enfrente, por lo que el castaño ya estaba planeando mil y una maneras de molestar al adulto mayor que les iba a servir la cena esa noche. - Síganme por favor - Les pidió el _pobre_ mesero, ambos héroes le obedecieron, Steve _intuía_ lo que su novio tramaba, pero realmente esperaba que sólo por una vez en su vida Tony se comportara, pobre Capitán Ingenuo. Mientras el mesero conduce a nuestros protagonistas a una zona más privada del restaurante nosotros haremos otro salto en el tiempo.

El primer plato programado para la cena de 4 tiempos ya había sido servido y degustado por el rubio y el castaño, hasta ahora las cosas no habían estado _tan mal_ para el mesero o para Steve, o al menos nada más allá de ciertos comentarios que el de ojos cafés hacía sin tanta malicia. El problema comenzó junto con el segundo plato, cuando Tony ya se podía excusar tras unas cuantas copas de vino, pero por supuesto era un pretexto pues el vino al hombre de la armadura ni cosquillas le hacía. Esta era ya la tercera vez que Steve tenía que empujar el pecho de Tony cuando este se inclinaba sobre la mesa con la intención de darle un beso para después sonreír como un niño que planea una travesura, por su parte el soldado sólo veía a su alrededor algo avergonzado - Stark, compórtate por favor -.

El castaño sonrió aún más mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca – No estoy haciendo nada aún _Rogers_ \- Agregó con cierta malicia, el otro sólo suspiró pensando en las palabras correctas para la reprimenda que estaba a punto de darle a su castaño. Mientras el rubio tomaba aire para comenzar a explicar el porque no debía de besarlo en ese momento, Tony tragó la pequeña porción de comida; mientras el Capitán soltaba las primeras sílabas, Tony tomaba un poco de vino; Mientras Steve lograba formular apenas un par de palabras, Tony se inclinó sobre la mesa y esta vez con éxito logró unir sus labios con los de Steve, pues este último se encontraba mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara. Muy mal Steve, bajaste la guardia.

Al separarse Steve puso una expresión de puro disgusto, sobre todo por la sonrisa boba de superioridad que el Hombre de Hierro tenía pintada en la cara. Como si ambos fueran atraídos por un extraño poder llevaron la mirada hacia el mismo lado del restaurante, allí, con una expresión de puro asco en la cara y una bandeja en la mano se encontraba el mesero, lo vieron dar media vuelta y adentrarse en lo que debía ser la cocina. Steve no se lo pudo callar más, externó aquello que llevaba minutos conteniendo y por lo que le preocupaban las acciones de Tony – El mesero es homofóbico - Soltó el "anciano" sin más.

\- Me di cuenta en seguida - Contestó el millonario con burla y diversión. Steve frunció el ceño más que de costumbre, verdaderamente irritado. Lector mío, tu y yo no podríamos haber mantenido la sonrisa que Tony mantuvo ante semejante mirada. - ¿Acaso te molesta que nos vean en una cita? - El castaño arqueó las cejas fingiendo inocencia con la intensión de que el recto soldado se sintiera un poco culpable. No funcionó.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no es eso Anthony Stark – Usaba su nombre completo al igual que una madre a punto de dar la reprimenda del siglo - Así como también sabes que no me gusta que vayas montando escenitas por todos lados, no es correcto que molestes a la gente por que sí, debes tener la tolerancia que ellos no tienen – Y blah, blah, blah. Tony escuchó como 5 segundos del regaño y luego una sonrisa deslumbrante y arrogante volvió a su rostro mientras veía hacia otro lado que no era en absoluto el molesto rostro del Cap. Natasha envuelta en un hermoso vestido cocktail semi largo negro. Barton con un traje gris oxford, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Banner con un traje negro, camisa azul y sin corbata. Pepper con un conjunto de falda y saco color café tabaco y camisa blanca con ligero escote. 4 personas que fueron el salvavidas del castaño que no tenía ni un poco de ganas de escuchar el sermón ded su rubio novio. Alzó la mano en el aire para llamar la atención de los recién llegados, que automáticamente se acercaron a la mesa de la pareja a saludar. Tony los invitó a sentarse con ellos, eso haría que a Steve se le olvidara algo el enojo y además le daba posibilidad de estar más cerca de su amado.

Se cambiaron a una mesa circular más espaciosa con asistencia de varios meseros, quedando sentados Steve, Nat, Pepper, Barton, Bruce y Tony en orden hacia la izquierda. Es decir, Tony estaba a la derecha del Capitán para buena o mala suerte del rubio. El homófobo mesero tuvo que regresar a la mesa para tomar la orden de los recién llegados y poner los juegos de cubiertos necesarios, no pudo evitar ver varias veces con un poco de asco y morbosa curiosidad pensando "¿Cómo se comporta una pareja _esas_ cuando hay más personas alrededor?" Pero al desgraciado mesero se le escapó un pequeño detalle, algo que nadie notaría, un pequeño roce que ocurrió cuando todos se estaban acomodando en la nueva mesa. La mano izquierda del castaño se deslizó por el dorso de la mano derecha de Steve que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo seguido de un casi nulo escalofrío. Otra persona x habría pensado en este pequeño contacto como algo accidental o casual, otra persona x que no fuera Rogers, porque conocía _perfectamente_ al que era su pareja, sabía que era el anuncio de una continuación, la declaración de guerra de Tony.

Y el respetable Capitán no se equivocó ni en lo más mínimo, pronto los roces "accidentales" de manos pasaron a ser roces "accidentales" de piernas. Y luego, mientras esperaban que los cubiertos y platos ya sucios usados por ambos durante el plato fuerte y por el resto en la sopa fueran retirados Tony puso su mano izquierda "accidentalmente" en la pierna de Steve, justo por encima de la rodilla. Rogers no pudo evitar casi escupir el trago de la bebida que estaba tomando y mirar al castaño de mala manera, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa inocente de parte de Tony. Ah pero tu, el Capi y yo sabemos que Stark tiene de todo menos inocencia. Sólo quedaba esperar el postre, y debido a que no tenían comida en frente el hombre dueño del traje rojo se dedicó a ignorar la regla de "las manos siempre sobre la mesa". Por supuesto mantuvo ambas debajo del mantel para no verse tan sospechoso, la diferencia es que mientras reposaba la derecha sobre su propia pierna, se dedicaba a mover muy discretamente la izquierda por la pierna de su muy apuesto novio el Capitán Rogers. Si el resto de los héroes sentados a la mesa notó este detalle o no vamos a ignorarlo, de nada nos serviría pues nadie dijo nada al menos, si lo pensaron es irrelevante.

El postre de ambos llegó unos minutos después de que se sirvieran los platos fuertes de los 4 colados a la cita. Steve trataba de mantener una conversación decente mientras las caricias de Tony se hacían de a poco más provocadoras cada vez. Mientras el castaño devoraba su postre las caricias fueron mínimamente suspendidas, tomaba una cucharadita de su dulce, jugueteaba con la cuchara y luego bajaba la mano para regalar un "cariñito" a la pierna de Steve; para medio postre las caricias ya eran obscenamente cercanas a la entrepierna del rubio, lector mío, no tengo razón para mentirte, las caricias eran cercanas a la semi erección del rubio. Pero es que el pobre Capitán que era bien portado, tenía a un sexy genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo regalándole tentadoras caricias.

Verás lector, hay algo que Anthony verdaderamente ama de Steve, y es que cuando juegas con fuego con Steve, es seguro que te quemarás, no una posibilidad. El Capitán América terminó su postre más rápido de lo que habría hecho normalmente y también desafió su educación al bajar las manos de la mesa para ahora ser él quien regalara caricias nada inocentes pero no directas a su novio. Recorriendo lentamente la pierna de Tony, con discreción y movimientos pausados, delineando luego la parte interna del muslo. Casi se turnaban para torturar al contrario mientras seguían la conversación del grupito, Steve con lago de más esfuerzo que Tony. Estuvieron así, jugando, durante un rato más mientras el resto terminaba sus alimentos, pero la desesperación sobre todo en el cuerpo de Steve crecía mientras la mano del castaño jugueteaba suavemente sobre su semi erección rozándola suavemente sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Pero la sobre mesa es para las viejas chismosas, o es lo que pensó Tony.

Se levantó sin previo aviso con una disculpa, diciéndole al resto que él y Steve tenían más planes por delante así que no se podrían quedar más tiempo a charlar. Cuando Steve se levantó se acomodó el saco jalándolo un poco por la parte del frente con disimulo. Los 4 restantes notaron perfectamente que la parejita, cruzaba el vestíbulo en dirección contraría a la de la salida, es decir, a donde probablemente estaría la recepción del lujoso hotel que estaba sobre el restaurante. Hubo un rápido intercambio de tarjeta de crédito y llave electrónica y pronto estuvieron en el ascensor camino a una de las habitaciones del penúltimo piso, únicamente porque Steve no le dejó pagar la presidencial.

¿Alguna vez han oído sobre el misterio de los elevadores? Si no es así, se los explicaré, los elevadores tienen un _algo_ que aumenta la tensión sexual a una potencia de 1000x1010000. Nuestros protagonistas no serán la excepción. Y... recordemos... que Tony jugó con fuego, y dada la modificación de la Ley con Steve. Definitivamente se iba a empezar a quemar en ese maldito ascensor.

Nada más las puertas se cerraron y la cajita metálica se puso en movimiento, Tony se lanzó al ataque contra su muy amado y supuestamente bien portado Capitán, abrazándolo desesperadamente por el cuello y poniéndose de puntitas para arrebatarle un salvaje beso que el rubio correspondió después de una milésima de segundo sujetando al castaño por la cintura y alzándolo ligeramente para llegar mejor a sus labios. Las lenguas de ambos no tardaron en participar en aquel urgido beso, rozándose una contra otra, sintiéndose y degustándose, separándose a momentos para recorrer el resto de la boca del otro y después chocando nuevamente entre sí. Gracias a alguna fuerza superior o a la buena suerte, nadie más requirió un elevador en ese momento y el trayecto en la caja metálica fue rápido. Separaron el beso más obligados que queriendo para recorrer el pasillo de alfombrado rojo con adornos en dorado hasta la puerta de madera robusta de la habitación. Tony deslizó la tarjetita que servía como llave para la habitación y tan pronto como entraron al recibidor y cerraron la puerta ya estaban devorándose en un demandante beso nuevamente.

En esos momentos Steve mostraba una faceta totalmente diferente a la usual, en ese tipo de situaciones con Tony ya no era el Súper soldado perfecto y recto que siempre era. Se volvía sólo un hombre, un súper hombre fuerte y rubio con un cuerpo de muerte pero sólo un hombre, débil ante sus deseos y sobre todo a débil a su más grande deseo de todos: Anthony Stark. En medio del beso Tony se deshizo del saco de Steve, y después del suyo quedando ambas prendas olvidadas descuidadamente en el piso del recibidor. Y pronto Stark volvió a rodear el cuello de su rubio novio con sus brazos, pero esta vez cuando Steve lo volvió a rodear por la cintura lo levantó completamente del suelo, el castaño sólo rodeó con las piernas la cadera de Steve empujándose suavemente con la intención de rozar _ciertas zonas._ Cargando al castaño como si de un mono se tratara el Capi se planteó la posibilidad de llegar a la cama, pero... ¿Hace falta decir que Rogers carece autocontrol en estas situaciones? Simplemente avanzó un par de pasos para recargar/estampar a Tony contra la pared más cercana, poner sus manos en el trasero muy bien formado de Tony y presionarse contra él como si de esa manera pudieran hacerse uno en ese mismo segundo. El rubio abandonó los labios de Tony pasando a degustar su cuello, recorriendo todo lo que pudo como si aquello fuera el manjar más exquisito. Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda a nuestro urgido y muy alto Capitán, había estado entrenando más de la cuenta porque a Tony se le había ocurrido desde hacia mes y medio que era buena idea encerrarse en su taller con Banner todos los días a desarrollar sabrá Dios cual proyecto, es decir, hacía dos meses que no había _nada_ entre ellos y que Steve había tenido que sacar toda esa frustración de su cuerpo por medio del entrenamiento físico excesivo ¿Quieres saber cuantas veces hubo que reemplazar el saco de boxeo? Nah, mejor eso no te lo cuento, el punto es que Steve estaba _hambriento_ de Tony y se lo iba a follar contra la pared en ese mismo momento de ser posible. Hey, no le digas al Capitán que te he contado eso.

Y Tony estaba encantado por supuesto, encantado de sentir esa lengua contra la piel de su cuello y jadeaba cuando Steve rozaba sus dientes y luego mordía muy ligeramente su sensible piel. Y sí, en parte Tony se había abstenido de correr desnudo hacia Steve en los últimos dos meses para tener a esa rubia bestia sexual que esta noche sería el Capitán América. Ah, lo bien que se sentía tener ese musculoso cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo. Y ni hablar de la sensación que le provocaba sentir la ya bastante dura erección de Steve rozándose contra la suya. Para cuando Steve soportó todo su peso con una sola mano ayudándose de la pared para con la otra mano deshacer el nudo de la corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa Tony ya estaba extasiado palpando la poderosa espalda de Steve con esa horrible tela de por medio y se le ocurrió que sería una "gran idea" molestar un poco a su ya encendido novio. – Joder Steve, contrólate un poco, pareces un animal -. Susurro entre bastantes audibles jadeos el de cabello oscuro. Pero no se esperaba la respuesta.

\- Sólo tu tienes la culpa y no preguntes porqué -. Contestó la persona que ya no se parecía en nada al Steve Rogers de siempre y que después continuó con su tarea de desnudar al castaño mientras seguía degustando su piel. Pero dicho castaño sabía que por más deseoso que estuviera Steve, nunca dejaba de ser totalmente aquel anticuado hombre que sacaron del hielo. Por lo que sin perder la compostura que se podía tener mientras lo empotraban contra la pared para darle la noche de su vida le replicó: - Pero al menos lleguemos a la calma _Capitán -._ Lo último lo agregó con un tono doblemente lascivo de lo que ya era la frase por sí sola. Y el mencionado, totalmente avergonzado de sus recientes acciones afirmó ambas manos al trasero de Tony nuevamente, y avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. En realidad era una habitación bonita, espaciosa, totalmente alfombrada, con una televisión, sobre un mueble no muy ostentoso, una cama al centro tamaño king y a ambos lados de esta dos muebles bajos con una lámpara de noche encima. Había un ventanal en casi toda una pared situada al lado derecho de la cama por donde se podía ver la hermosa ciudad de noche... ¿Qué porqué te cuento cómo era la habitación? Porqué puedo.

Pero volviendo a la acción, al llegar al borde de la cama Steve dejó caer a Tony sin mucho cuidado en el suave colchón y después él mismo se quitó la camisa para después abalanzarse de nuevo a besar a Tony. Steve sabía bien que a Stark le encantaba que se desnudase para él y lo complacía cada que podía. Pocos segundos fueron los que Steve se mantuvo sobre Tony devorando placenteramente su boca, pues en seguida el castaño se las ingenió para rodar junto con el gran cuerpo del mayor hasta posarse encima de él, no me preguntes como lo hizo y creo que no deberías de sorprenderte ¿Realmente esperabas un Anthony sumiso y un Steve ULTRA semental? Sabemos que las cosas no son así. Apoyando las manos sobre los fuertes y deliciosos pectorales del rubio comenzó a frotar su erección con la de su pareja, arrancándole varios gemidos guturales al muy mayor. No paró de frotarse mientras se inclinaba recostándose sobre el abdomen de Steve para besarlo durante unos minutos de manera erótica, y luego pasar a degustar su cuello como antes había hecho el Capitán con él, la diferencia radicaba en que Tony era por mucho, más salvaje, posesivo y caprichoso, es decir, que cuando se dedicaba a su cuello, clavículas, pectorales y abdomen, dejaba marcas, marcas que resaltaban gracias al claro tono de piel que Rogers tenía.

Haciendo uso de sus increíbles habilidades que sólo la práctica constante y un talento innato te pueden dar se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y de los de Steve con algo de su ayuda, porque sí, le encantaba que el otro se desvistiera para sí, pero también hallaba bastante placer en desnudar a su pareja. En algún momento también Steve tomó partido, aventando a Tony de encima suyo al otro lado de la –gracias-al-cielo- espaciosa cama e incorporándose, para luego alcanzar el antebrazo del castaño y jalarlo para que se sentara también, con movimientos aquí y movimientos allá Tony acabó prácticamente sentado con las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Steve, se besaron nuevamente mientras se frotaban desesperadamente. Esa era su manera favorita de hacerlo de ambos, calentarse mucho previamente, tentar al otro, llevarse hasta un punto donde la locura comandara toda la acción. Le daba un sabor interesante al sexo. Pero dos meses eran dos meses y carecían de la paciencia de siempre, por lo que la ropa interior desapareció rápidamente. Steve llevó la mano hasta los miembros de ambos para empezar a masturbarlos a ambos de esa manera, creando un roce delicioso entre ambas hombrías, más pronto que tarde la mano de Tony también participaba en la dichosa tarea y como no, se besaban mientras tanto. Y es que para ambos los labios del contrario eran demasiado adictivos, mientras más los probaban más querían, enloquecían con esos besos tan húmedos y calientes. Pero eso no era todo, como casi toda la relación, era un estira y afloja constante, de pronto rompían el beso y uno de ellos se dedicaba a saborear todo lo que pudiera del cuerpo del otro en un camino de ida y vuelta para volver a unir sus labios y momentos después era el otro el que repetía el proceso. Tony fue el primero en necesitar más, mucho más, demasiado. Empujó rudamente el pecho de Steve para que este quedara acostado y se acomodó para quedar posicionado justo sobre el pene de su buenísimo novio. Steve se alertó demasiado al comprender las intenciones del de ojos oscuros y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas para detenerlo. - ¿Así? ¿Ahora? - Y no hacía falta especificar a que se refería, pues el castaño lo miró algo molesto por la interrupción, pero el deber de Steve como su novio el preocuparse por él.

\- Ya no puedo más, lo quiero ahora Steve - Contestó demandante Tony, no se había preparado, por lo que seguramente costaría más trabajo y dolería al principio sin ninguna duda, pero deseaba tener a Steve dentro más que otra cosa en ese momento. No podía ni quería esperar más. Así que le dio una sonrisa de absoluta confianza a Steve, quien aún dudoso y reticente aflojó el agarre para dejarlo continuar. No fue la mejor decisión. Tan pronto como Tony tomó el miembro de Steve para facilitar la penetración y comenzó a introducir apenas si la cabeza la incomodidad se hizo presente, pero era sólo eso, incomodidad, o al menos fue por dos segundos, porque Tony en medio de su desesperación forzó más de la hombría de Steve dentro de sí y el dolor fue tal que tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el pecho de su novio dado que en medio de temblores sus extremidades no soportaron su peso. Steve sintió que se moría, medio de placer medio de preocupación y culpabilidad. Desearía haber insistido más con el tema de la preparación, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Con un muuuuuy suave movimiento de cadera sacó un poco de su miembro de la entrada del castaño, pero no por completo o la tensión en el cuerpo del moreno harían más difícil la penetración después. Se dedicó a esparcir caricias por la espalda de Tony y besos en su frente y en sus párpados que derramaban ocasionalmente unas lagrimillas. Y poco a poco, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor a Tony fue deslizando microcentímetros de su aún erecto pene dentro de la entrada de su amado. Necesitó una gran cantidad de auto control para deslizarse dentro de Tony lentamente para que el otro se fuera acostumbrando a su intromisión, pero sabía realizar bien esta tarea y el enorme amor que le tenía al Hombre de Hierro era todo lo que necesitaba para no dejarse enloquecer por las estrechas paredes que apretaban su miembro deliciosamente. Y el Capitán hizo tan bien su trabajo que en menos de cinco minutos ya había logrado rescatar la excitación de Tony que se había mitigado por el dolor e introducir su imponente pene en la entrada de su pareja por completo sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta. Únicamente cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo debido a que Steve Rogers movió su cadera para retirar parte de su miembro y luego lo volvió a introducir con la misma calma parsimoniosa Tony se dio cuenta de que su novio también poseía ciertas habilidades increíbles en cuanto al sexo, o más bien, reforzó esa idea. Y más tardó Steve en hacer otra de esas lentas penetraciones que Tony ajeno al dolor anterior ya se incorporaba para tomar el control del acto, recargándose nuevamente en esos increíblemente bien formados pectorales que estaban como rocas y que lo enloquecían.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un ritmo rápido y salvaje. Tony lo montaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, jadeando, gimiendo, repitiendo su nombre con tonos inimaginables producidos únicamente por todo ese placer carnal. Steve no podía más que sujetar las caderas de Tony para ayudarlo a subir y bajar en su pene pero teniendo muy en cuenta de que quien marcaba el estúpidamente rápido ritmo era Tony, le decía varias cosas sin sentido en voz forzada y ahogada por el placer, pero sobre todo, repetía lo mucho que quería a Tony y lo bueno que este era en esta clase de cosas.

Poco a poco se arrastraron juntos hasta el éxtasis, llevando al contrario hasta los dominios de la locura donde la cordura no tenía lugar y el amor que se tenían era el guía por aquellas tierras. Unidos físicamente de aquella manera se elevaron, volaron juntos hasta tocar el cielo con ayuda del pecado más delicioso y cuando ambos pudieron saborear el orgasmo simplemente se dejaron arrastrar, se desmoronaron, se derrumbaron y cayeron juntos disfrutando la sensación del vacío al que caían.

Steve se corrió primero, dentro de Tony porque la cordura inexistente no lo ayudó a salir a tiempo del cuerpo de su novio y Tony con un par de segundos de diferencia, pues sentir un líquido espeso y tibio llenando su interior pudo más que su nada bien usado auto control. Steve y Tony se desplomaron, el segundo sobre el abdomen del primero nuevamente. Y todo lo que ambos pudieron hacer en medio del post-orgasmo fue profesarse intensamente todo el amor que se tenían y ya, cuando habían recuperado algo de la consciencia perdida durante el acto Steve fue el primero en sacar a relucir cierto tema que bien podía haber sido el inicio de todo eso. - No más escenas frente a personas homofóbicas Stark – Le advirtió simplemente.

Tony medio ronroneó medio se rió y se alzó ligeramente para ver directo a los hermosos ojos claros de su amado – De eso tendrás que convencerme – E inició un nuevo beso de gran intensidad, cuando se separaron el Capitán estaba algo ofuscado, - ¿De nuevo Tony? - Cuestionó el rubio sorprendido. Y esta vez Tony rio verdaderamente y contestó: – No me digas que ya estas cansado anciano -.

Y la noche fue larga y placentera, pero tu y yo nos retiramos aquí mi querido lector, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo y que recuerdes siempre que hay meseros homofóbicos en este mundo.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Son más de 5000 palabras para ti y aún así son insuficientes para describir cuanto te amo Ichigo, espero que este regalito de mi parte te guste.**

 **Y a todos los demás lectores si es que los hay una calurosa despedida y un ruego de que dejen opiniones, es mi primer One-Shot y mi primer Stony entonces prácticamente he hecho esto a oscuras. Pero necesito saber que opinan.**

 **Y sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
